Dc superhero academy
by EGH Studios official
Summary: Welcome to the Academy send me Ocs
1. chapter 1

Welcome to a new Story about different teens with super powers you can send me an oc just comment I don't have social media :(.

But there are rules for submitting an OC

.Dont submit the same oc Twice but you can submit at least two OCs in one comment

.dont make you character a sibling of a staff member all the Characters need to have the story experience

. Don't make your characters the oldest or the youngest it annoys me

.no overpowered characters have the oc have at least 1-4 powers

.do make sure to remember to comment so no asking how to submit a character

So those were the rules there might be more in the future but that's enough for now . Any rule breakers will not have there character picked. Anyways here are the character stuff you have to answer... oh just read it XD

Name:

Age (13-17):

Bio:

Nickname/superhero name:

Gender:

Heritage:

DOB (day/month/year/place):

Hero or villain

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Skin tone:

Tattoos/markings or scars:

Height:

Weight:

Body shape:

Preferred clothing:

Hero or villain appearance

Eyes (if change):

Hair color (if change)

Skin tone (if color or texture changes)

Powers:

Costume:

Weapons (optional):

How did the get their powers:

Why did they choose to join this academy:

Personality:

Personality (hero):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pet peeves:

Sexuality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Dream or ambition:

Problems:

Insecurities:

Hobbies:

Sports:

Boyfriend/girlfriend (optional):

Type ( similar to the last question):

Friends:

Animal guides:

 **Favorites**

.color:

Food:

Animal:

Season:

Family:

Before became a hero:

-phew- that was a lot now time for the staff members

Principal: Superman

Combat teacher: Batman

Gym teacher: Wonder Woman

Energy control: green lantern

Shape shifting teacher: beast boy

Tech teacher: Cyborg

Swimming: Aquaman

Alien culture and history: Starfire

Librarian: raven

Alright that was the staff send me some OCs and I will start the next chapter :)


	2. My oc Student Flow

Name: Koby/ Flow

Age: 17

Bio: A strong hard-working Atlantean (idk if you spell it that way) has one eye with a scar on it from fighting.

Gender: Male

Heritage: the son of a beautiful healer in Atlantis. Never met his father

DOB: July 17th 2001 in a small house in Atlantis

Hero

Eye color: right is blue and the left is white which scares the Atlanteans.

Hair color: brown

Hair style:mowhawk

Skin tone: light brown

Tattoos: one tattoo of a coy fish on his arm

Height: 5 foot 11 inch (I'm pretty sure)

Weight: 150 pounds

Body shape: the same shape of a average body builder.

Preferred clothing: normal tank tops

Powers: water and wind

Costume a long sleeved shirt with blue stripes. Black pants and blue shoes.

Weapons: two electric rods

How he got his powers: he was born with them

Why he chose to join the academy: he wanted a new fresh start away from Atlantis

Likes: gym, combat, getting called for missions

Dislikes: people who annoy him

Sexuality: straight

Personality: he's normally has a cool temper but when he gets mad he's mad! XD

Fears: being forgotten by the people in Atlantis

Dream or ambition: to be treated as a hero in Atlantis

Hobbies: sparring in the gym

Sports: track

Girlfriend: Angela/ Symmetry

Type: he's cool and calm

Friends: Angela/ symmetry and Tom /nightfall

 **Favorites**

Color: black

Animal: panther

Season: winter

Before became a hero: he wasn't in a good place :(


	3. More Staff members

Extra curricular: Green Arrow, flash, Huntress

Flight control: Hawk Girl

Sorry for less of a chapter I'm still getting OCs


	4. Dc superhero academy

Alright I'm doing the Oc Symmetry the girlfriend of Flow

Name: Angela

Age: 16

Gender: girl

Superhero name: Symmetry

Heritage: A rich family who loved her but only for her grades.

DOB: April, 18, 2002

Hero

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: blonde

Hair style: long flowing

Skin color: normal

Height: normal

Weight: normal

Preferred clothing: formal clothing

Powers: can create shapes out of metal steel etc

Costume: a pink crop top with pink leggings

How they got their powers: she was born with them just like Flow.

Why they came to the academy: She wanted to not be a billionaire like her parents.

So I have on more oc to make so just wait


End file.
